To study the mechanism whereby enzymes and metabolic inhibitors increase the sensitivity of tumor cells to immune attack. To determine the physical and chemical processes and cell products which may be modified following such treatment. To determine the malignant properties of tumor cells treated in vitro and in vivo with metabolic inhibitors or enzymes.